


Bench

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Mason finds a new piece of furniture that he decides to strap Nora in so he can breed her.Day 13: Breeding kink ⦾ Sex furniture/sex bench ⦾ Restraints/bondage ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Blow jobs ⦾ Slight voyeurism ⦾ Begging ⦾ Dom/sub





	Bench

Nora was restless, having been strapped to this goddamn bench for the past thirty minutes and just _left there._ No matter how much she’d wiggled or struggled against the restraints that were around her calves, wrists, and back, there was no luck in getting out of it; she was stuck in this fucking position that mimicked being on her hands and knees and was forced to _wait._

To be fair, she didn’t really want to get out of the restraints, she was just impatient.

He’d worked her up for nearly thirty minutes, playing with her pussy by fingering her and rubbing her clit in slow motions, occasionally bringing her close to coming but never actually letting her tip over that edge. It was frustrating, and no matter how much she’d begged to cum so she could get some relief, he never let her; and after nearly half-a-fucking-hour, he just… left.

So, Nora waited and waited and waited for him to come back.

And after _another_ thirty minutes, the door to the room was finally opened and she turned her head to the side, ready to snarl and snap at the man who’d left her strapped to this fucking bench and forced her to suffer in solitary—only to see a face that was not covered in blue and red and yellow paint, but instead covered by a gazelle mask; and the eyes that peered back at her were not the green color she’d come to adore but instead were a dark brown. The Pack member froze in the doorway as he stared at her for a long moment, then his gaze slowly trailed down her body and then back up since he could see her from the side; she just glared at him.

“Can I _help_ you?” she snarled. Mason had left her in a room that was connected to the den of the amphitheater, meaning _anyone_ could walk in at any moment—just like now.

The Pack member’s eyes snapped back to her face and she watched a slow grin creep along his lips, showing crooked teeth. “The Alpha said he’ll be with you shortly,” the man reported.

Nora huffed with irritation. “Tell him to hurry the fuck up. Now get out.” There was a grunt in acknowledgement before the guy left and she was, once again, alone.

Mason was a prick and she’d have to kick his ass for sending someone in here; she had a reputation to uphold, being the Overboss and all. 

But he did, in fact, appear shortly after his messenger left, casually walking through the door and shutting it behind him, clicking the lock as he did. Nora turned to look again, half expecting someone else to walk in on his orders, but when she saw it was the Alpha himself, she perked up.

_Finally._

Those green eyes slowly looked her over just like the Pack member had, but Mason prowled closer, making his way around the bench that she was strapped to and walking behind her so he could get a good look at how she was spread wide open for him. He paused behind her as he did and Nora turned her head to watch him, growing more and more impatient by the second, but he just licked his lower lip and continued his path around her other side until he was in front of her, and then crouched down so they were finally eye-to-eye.

“Kitten,” he said softly, “You miss me?”

Oh, so that’s how it was gonna be?

“Well, you did tease me and leave me sitting here for thirty minutes, Mason. I think it’s fair to say I did, in fact, miss you, even though you _also_ had the nerve to send someone in here. You’re lucky I can’t kick your ass right now.”

But when he grinned a toothy grin at her, she couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face.

The Alpha leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into a gentle kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. Nora was still aching between her legs and she knew she just _had_ to be dripping, but if he was going to keep teasing her, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

The kiss was broken when they were both panting and Nora whined as she watched him stand and slowly move behind her; his fingertips dragged along her side, ghosting over the sensitive skin and making her squirm until he was finally between her legs. But rather than pulling his hand away, he instead dragged his fingers over her ass and then down between her thighs, to her folds, teasing her once again—before two fingers dipped into her pussy and she _keened._

He moved his hand slowly at first, fingers just barely giving her any stimulation, but she was aching so fucking bad that any touch was a welcomed one.

But still, she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

“Mason,” she breathed. “Please, baby.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum. Please. I’m _aching.”_

“Mm. Keep begging, babygirl; I wanna know just how bad you want it.”

His free hand was on her lower back, fingers splayed while he kept slowly moving his other hand back and forth, continuing to give her that slow stimulation that left her craving. She hated when he made her beg so pitifully, but she knew that if she didn’t obey, he would spend all goddamn night teasing her until she gave him what she wanted. Mason had a ton of patience—and while that was a good feature in a lot of ways, it sucked when it came to how he’d tease her for so fucking long.

Besides, she’d be a liar if she said she didn’t make _him_ beg the same way when she was in control.

“Please, baby. Please let me cum. I’ve been aching to cum since you started playing with me and I just want it so bad. I _need_ it. I don’t know how much longer I can take this. Please. Please, _Alpha.”_

A low growl rumbled from behind her when she used his title—she rarely ever did—but he rewarded her by crooking his fingers, the pads searching for that hidden bundle of nerves for a moment; and once he found the spot, she immediately keened and attempted to arch her back as much as she could within the restraints.

“Good girl,” he purred. The Alpha got onto his knees behind her then, his free hand finding his way between her legs, as well, and fingers rubbing circles on her clit as he kept fingering her, moving his wrist back and forth while beckoning and quickly bringing her to the edge. But before she could actually tip over, he just… pulled away.

“Fucking _bastard!”_ she snarled while struggling against the restraints of the bench. Mason let out a dark laugh at her frustrations but she was so goddamn enraged at his teasing that she didn’t even hear him remove his clothes, only realizing he was naked once he’d rounded the bench a few moments later and was in front of her, his cock basically shoved in front of her face.

Blue eyes snapped up to him in a glare as his hand brushed against her cheek, thumb stroking over her cheekbone while he smiled down at her—and she felt that anger dissipate in the air like she hadn’t just tried to break free from her restraints and kick his ass for teasing her moments ago. Nora turned her face into his hand, nearly nuzzling against it.

“So fuckin’ pretty,” he purred, and she hummed lightly in response as her eyes turned their attention to the thick, pink cock that was sitting in front of her. She couldn’t help herself when she opened her mouth and took him in, and a low groan rumbled from the Alpha’s chest, his hips shifting forward before he pulled them back a little, slowly fucking her mouth since she was unable to bob her head. “You know, when I found this bench, I immediately knew I wanted you in it,” he admitted with a sigh, one of his hands going into her hair and threading his fingers into the strawberry-blonde locks. “Took it apart and brought it home, set it up in here because I knew I wasn’t the only one who’d appreciate just how fuckin’ sexy you‘d look all strapped down in it, ready for me to breed you.”

Oh, fuck. He was talking about _breeding_ her again.

Their relationship began with her being his Domme, but they’d eventually started switching as she allowed him to take control—and every time he did, he’d always talked about breeding, without fucking fail; and goddamn if that wasn’t fucking _sexy_ and didn’t make her wetter than she thought was even possible.

The vaultie moaned around him, the noise sending vibrations through his cock and coaxing a low rumble out of his chest. His hips sped up a little with how fast he was thrusting into her mouth, no longer going slowly but also not doing so roughly, and still not pushing far enough in to gag her. “I know you love it when I breed you, babygirl. Love it when I stuff you full’a cum and leave you drippin’ all over the fuckin’ floor.”

Fuck.

Nora moaned around him again before he pushed his entire length inside her mouth, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat; while the positioning made it difficult to swallow around him, she still managed, and he growled out praise from above her before pulling out and letting her gasp for air. One of his hands slid to the back of her neck, his fingers gently massaging the muscles there since he knew she was straining them to suck his cock, but he only did it briefly before he leaned down to place a kiss to her lips.

“Tell me what you want, kitten.”

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to _breed_ me.”

The Alpha hummed and placed his hand on the top of her spine, sliding his palm down the column as he walked around her and back between her legs, finally removing it once he’d reached the base of her spine, just above her ass. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, watching as he moved a bit closer before his hand disappeared between them and she felt his cock pressing into her.

Nora _keened_ as she was being filled, knowing she was finally going to have the ache between her legs taken care of. He bottomed out fairly quickly and easily since he’d stretched her earlier when working her up and teasing her so she didn’t feel much of a burn now; but he remained still when his hips were flush against her ass, just gently grinding against her, teasing her again as she whined and whined and _whined_ because god fucking damn him.

“Pup,” she whimpered, her body wiggling against the restraints, “Please.”

Two large hands were on her ass now, groping the cheeks for a few seconds as Mason slowly pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock was left inside her—and then he slammed back into her; Nora screamed from pleasure, her body jerking forward on the bench a little from the force. There was no doubt in her mind anyone from the Pack who was in the den would have heard her, and they’d keep hearing her, too, because Mason immediately started fucking her roughly, their hips smacking together hard enough for the noises to fill the room.

“So fuckin’ loud,” he teased, his hands sliding up from her ass to her hips and gripping, fingers digging into the skin as he held her still while he kept thrusting. “You want the whole Pack to know you’re—_fuck_—you’re gettin’ bred like a bitch in heat? ‘Cuz I think they’re gonna know if you keep—_mmm_—keep squealin’ the way you are.”

The vaultie’s nails dug into the leather of the armrests and she took advantage of the massage table-like headrest, dropping her face into the opening as she tightly closed her eyes. “It feels so fucking good, baby,” she admitted, “I don’t even care.”

The laugh that bellowed from behind her made her flush, but she was serious—she didn’t fucking care. The Pack and Operators and Disciples could hear her keening and she wouldn’t give a rat’s ass—a wolf’s ass?—about any of it.

A familiar heat was coiling in her belly again, growing and growing and growing as Mason’s cock kept rubbing against that bundle of nerves in her pussy; he must have felt her tightening around him, though, because he let out a low groan from his chest before asking if she was close.

“You gonna cum for me, kitten?” He was breathless—he sounded so fucking good.

“Yes.” Okay, so she wasn’t any better off when it came to breathlessness. 

“Mm. Bet you can’t wait to get filled up, huh?” Oh, god. She’d learned Mason was a dirty talker the first time he took control and she fucking _loved it._

“I can’t wait, Alpha,” she answered as her legs were beginning to tremble against the restraints. “I want you to make me cum and—_mmmfuck_—and fill me up. Please.” His hips snapped particularly hard against her ass and she yelped, but it was followed by his hand swatting one of the soft cheeks.

“C’mon, kitten, cum for me. Let me hear you mewl.”

Oh, fuck.

Nora tipped over the edge, her body trembling and fingers curling around the leather armrests as she came; Mason groaned behind her as she was pulsing around him and she felt one of his hands digging roughly into her hip while the other was sliding up her spine, stopping to rest in the middle of her back.

“Good girl,” he crooned. “You know I’ll give you what you want real soon, baby—what you _need._ I’ll fill you up—_mmm_—fill you up nice and full.” Her pussy was so sensitive as he kept fucking her relentlessly and his words just _were not helping._ “Gonna knock you up with my cubs, too. And I’ll put your ass in this fuckin’ thing and—_mmmshit_—and keep fillin’ you up every goddamn day until it takes, until you’re fuckin’ bred, just like you should be.”

Alright, so his words actually _were_ helping, they were just helping bring her close to another fucking orgasm already. Jesus, his mouth was so fucking dirty and she didn’t even realize how good it sounded to be pregnant with his kid until he was growling it behind her with his cock buried inside her pussy.

What the fuck?

“Oh, fuck, Mason. Please. Pleasepleaseplease_please.”_

“Please what, kitten?” The Alpha was breathless, and his thrusts were losing their rhythm; maybe he was doing himself in with his own dirty talk, but it probably helped that her cunt was squeezing him so hard because of how fucking hot every goddam word that spilled from his filthy mouth was.

“Please breed me,” she begged. “Please cum inside me, please fill—_fuck_—please fill me up. I wanna give you cubs so bad, Alpha.”

He groaned behind her again, but the sound was deeper; huskier. “Yeah? You sure you want me to fill you up over and over until it takes, babygirl? Until you’re bred and ready to make me a daddy?”

“Fuck yes. I want it. I want it so bad.”

He made a low growl before both hands were back on her hips, gripping hard enough to bruise, as he started pounding against her ass _even harder._ That heat coiling inside her was already intense but when he shifted his stance, the angle of his hips just barely changing, his cock was hitting that bundle of nerves _perfectly._

Nora’s orgasm washed over her, a wave of heat that began in between her legs and was spreading throughout her entire body while the bottom of her feet felt like they were on fucking fire as she eventually went boneless on the bench. Mason toppled over the edge soon after her, only a few more rough thrusts being made before his groin was flush with her ass and his hands had even pulled her hips back a little, holding their bodies tightly together as if he was trying to make sure his cum was as deep inside her as possible.

By the time they were both quiet—other than their heavy panting—the Alpha was making slow grinding movements against her ass, his fingers still digging into her skin. “You’re so fuckin’ perfect, kitten.”

“That’s real sweet and everything, pup, but can you please get me out of this fucking thing?”


End file.
